Event racks for storage of equipment, such as bicycles and other devices are becoming increasingly in demand as more and more people use bicycles for transportation and recreation. Racks for parking bicycles in particular are in demand at sporting events including triathlons, biathlons, and bike races and tours where there is a need to park a large number of bicycles that do not have kickstands or other means to support themselves. Another common need for these types of racks is at public events such as concerts, festivals, or stadium events such as football games, where there is a need to park and secure a large number of bicycles or similar equipment in a small space and with minimal equipment. The key features that make a design viable in this market are ease of use, ease of storage and transportation, and lowest possible cost to the event hosts or organizers. Coming up with a design that achieves all of these goals is a major improvement for the industry, which currently lacks a good solution to meet these requirements. In many cases, groups are resorting to traditional means that are heavy and very difficult for volunteers to transport. A low cost lightweight solution has tremendous benefit to this application.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.